Help:Contributing
''The Manual of Style (style guide) ''will tell you the general set of guidelines for writing and designing article pages in this wiki. Please refer to this before or making a major edit (adding a category or new heading to a page). __FORCETOC__ Manual Of Style Terminology Magical Personnel The Japanese use 魔法使い or mahou-tsukai, "mahou" meaning magic or sorcery and "tsukai" meaning user or practitioner, to describe magical people. Refer to the following guide to specify the meaning of mahou-tsukai and avoid using terms that falsify the implications to this universe's magic, by making the term you use dependant on the type of magic they carry. Shapeshifters - Those with an affinity to animals should be at a broader sense referred to as magical people. Nature Element Users - Those with an affinity to natural elements such as wind, or an affinity with magic dust itself, and who are seen wearing the western pointed-tip wizarding hats, should be referred to as witches or wizards (for young and magically-inexperienced) and sorcerers (for mature and magically-experienced males) or sorceresses (for mature and magically-experienced females). However, for a genderless and multi-cultural term in the formal sense, use the term magical people. Examples: *''Nio is a witch. '' *Shizuka Uruma is a sorceress. *You may refer to Zen Uruma as a shapeshifter and magical person but not a sorcerer or wizard. *Referring to Tamao as a magical person is a subject for debate, but she may be referred to as a teacher of witches, or a witch sensei. *Despite Plum Peach Cherry's male gender and mastery in magic, we avoid describing him as a wizard or sorcerer due to his chosen clothes. We would thus refer to him as a magical person or any variation (weilder of magic, etc). Magic Ice Crystals See magic ice crystals. Avoid writing crystals ''without ''ice or magic. Magic must imply the magical properties of the particle. Despite the particles having no water properties, ice ''must imply the size and structure of the particle; water itself is non-fictional so ''magic should nullify the implication of a water-base while amplifying its implication of 'nature'. You may also use dust '''or '''particles in place of ice crystals. Ash Town, Japan (n.) this term is to be used as a synonym for Haimachi in cases when the 'ash' implication is noteable or important. Avoid writing Ash Town alone without the ", Japan" afterwards. Uploading an Image Cropping We will not accept images with any scanlated/non-official text. This includes speech bubble text and any edited sound effects. This is to preserve this wiki for other languages. Filename Name the file with the character or place name that appears and the chapter or source the image is from (ie. for an image from Chapter 19, type "0419"). Type terms in no particular order with a space between each word. Upload Location Always upload priority first in Chapter Gallery. Then in the depicted character/place's gallery. Must upload in both, or in character/place only if not applicable to a chapter (ie. wallpaper/postcard). Tags and Descriptions Tag image with "goodies" for all official digital media outside printed volumes. Add fairuse banner in image page's description (by typing ). Basic Article Formats Character Pages All character pages should contain in order: Banners *'optional' *Spoiler warnings for all major characters (Ran Uruma, Jin Uruma, Hibi, Ourtarou) *Underconstruction Character infobox *if data template does not include, enter manually. Character quote *'optional' *use template *if none, ignore. Description *should be spoiler free *no longer than three or four lines. Profile *longer more extensive character summary that may contain spoilers. *Character Appearance **Should describe their appearance in both their in-color and black/white depictions. *Favorite Food and Activities - Profile sourced from Volume 4 Tabview (see ) All the following subpages must be tagged in their respective categories manually. *Gallery *Magic Techniques (for magical people only) *Relationships Chapter Pages All chapter pages should contain in order: Chapter infobox Chapter quote - template (optional) Synopsis - draws a question Detailed Summary Tabview (see ) *Gallery *Data Template **New characters **Character Appearances **Settings **Food **Magic Notes - reference list of facts revealed Spells, Food, and Magic All such pages should either be tagged in their respective chapter appearances or linked to the people who can perform such magic. Grammar, Tense, and POV #Write in in-universe at present omniscent. This means you should avoid mentioning Gray and Wonder Around Her and the existence of the manga in all in-universe article pages. You should describe events and characters as a reliable narrator, all-knowing and in present tense. #Cite any statements about events and occurances in the story. You do not need to cite a characters feelings. See also: #To correct any mistakes that cannot be normally corrected in the Edit View (ie. text in Scrollboxes and tabview), attempt the source editor. If any problems still arise, report it to the article talk page. About Tabview Tabview is a Wikia code specifically designed to display information from another page into a "tab" in a specified article section. To edit these tabview pages, simply right-click and select "open in new tab" or click the tab with the mouse roller to be redirected to the page. Categories All necessary categories are automatically added at the presence of an infobox so as a general rule, do not manually add Categories. See and for the exception. Organization Characters All character infoboxes will automatically add the "Characters" tag and the tag of their Family Name. We will not be adding a Magical People and Non-magical people tag to the wiki because, like, we can amend the benefits of such a discriminatory organization with a "Magic?" parameter in the Character infobox and the "Spells" tag for articles that specify types of magic. Chapter and Volume Like the character infobox, the chapter infobox automatically adds the "Chapters" category as well as the respective "Volume #" category to the article page. All Category Pages of each volume should be a subcategory of "Volume." Browse Tag "Browse" to any page/category that is the root of all other pages/categories. ie. Infoboxes, Ran to Haiiro no Sekai For More Information...